


What if?

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [82]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wonders "what if"<br/>prompt: if</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

He didn't live his life wondering "what if". He didn't have time for it, he had other things he needed to, wanted to, had to do. But every once in a while it would sneak up on him and make him wonder "what if"? 

What if he'd told Lee he had feeling for him?

What if he'd acted on those feelings?

What if those feelings were returned?

What if they entered into a relationship?

He didn't often ponder those questions. He'd long since decided to enjoy the friendship he shared with Lee and not risk losing it on a whim.


End file.
